Capable
by Quarter 'till Class
Summary: He has truly lived. His life prior to these rushed, few days was nothing. Worthless. Filled with dissolution and misled praise. Insanity. He has found it. He has found the reason behind breath and stillness. The reason to live as well as the reason to die. Nux x Capable


**Disclaimer: All and any Mad Max: Fury Road character names belong to George Miller and Byron Kennedy. No OC's are included within this work, indicating that nothing is claimed or owned by the author, Quarter 'till Class. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, Quarter 'till Class. Thank you. Please enjoy.**

 **Nux x Capable**

 **Warnings: Death, angst, remorse.**

A/N: This movie was phenomenal. I wrote up this brief piece during my lunch break at work. I really appreciated the bond these two had. And I had the audacity to call it love, though we will never know. They were inseparable. Such a brief little thing with so much depth.

* * *

 **Capable**

* * *

Red. Red like blood, flowing from wounds. No...no, not like wounds. Red like blood, the essence of what they are made of. What flows under their skin and around their bones. What makes them fear and what makes them embrace. Pure, life-giving blood. So untamed. So vivid. So beyond him. Eyes so fierce and determined, like the crystalline edges of drinkable water. Eyes so kind and understanding. Just like her laughter. Compassion, as she held him and bestowed a smile.

What a smile. What a lovely, _lovely_ smile.

He does not know, even as he commands her. Commands her to witness the rights that shall redeem his misfortunes and blindness. He does not know what she is to him. Who she is, to him. All he knows is that she will never be owned...never again. He smiles in such a brief moment, pointing. Because she was never owned. She never belonged to a single man. Not anyone. She was beyond that. Destined to be more. Born so superior than those pitiful beliefs. She believed him to be the same.

He sees them. All of them. Dying for a real purpose. Dying for a higher cause. Giving their lives, not to a delusional man, a false god, but to hope, and love, and green. To ensure a future.

And as he dies, yes, he's planned on it, he sees her. Free. Safe. Away. Glossy eyes, for him. He remembers kissing her cheek. Dry, chapped lips against the smoothest skin he's ever touched. Primal of him. Just a reaction. And yet he has never felt so alive. He has never felt so accomplished or proud. Never once felt so _right_. And he knew that he had something for her...in ways he cannot comprehend. Her hand on his head. Her cheek on his chest. The even rest and fall of her shoulders as she slept. The way her eyes examined the stars as they gazed upon the untouchable sky.

He has truly lived. His life prior to these rushed, few days was nothing. Worthless. Filled with dissolutions and misled praise. Insanity. He has found it. He has found the reason behind breath and stillness. The reason to live as well as the reason to die. He has sacrificed for it. He has helped free the people. Provide, as she would have wanted.

He loves her. A foreign term. An odd word he's only heard once. Like wrong parts on an engine. But somehow it works. Yes, he loves her. She's reaching for him, with that gesture to remember him by. That old, desperate gesture that he'd hoped to die seeing. Craved. But she is the last thing he focuses on, and that is so much better. That red. That burning, fire, bloody red. The red of life. It is all he sees, securing their escape. She is all he's ever truly loved. She. Yes...she, she, she. His eyes are closed, remembering that beautiful red. Capable. Her name is Capable. And she has made him so.

So very, very Capable.

* * *

 **It just blew me away. I loved it, without the right words. And it saddens me to see the very brief characters that were so rounded and had so much depth die for a greater cause. But in that sense, it inspired me.**


End file.
